War for Khudan
by A Certain Background Character
Summary: The year is 1501, almost two and a half century since the first appearance of The Immortal Legion. Yet war never really left the horizon. After unknowingly transported to an unknown land, the battle hardened citizen of Khudan once again rallied under the Immortal King's banner to survive their new life. This was supposed to be a crack story. Now I'm not sure. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCs AND ANYTHING YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE IN VANILLA. NO MODS INVOLVED.  
**

* * *

 **Rise of the Black Legion, Begin.**

 **Sargoth, March 1237.**

A tall, cloaked man in heavy armor came to Sargoth through the sea, arriving after a long journey from his homeland. After abandoning ship, he came to the inn for the night, intending to do his works the next day.

The next day, he sold some of his old equipment and bought new ones; a short battle bow, a quiver of bodkin arrows, and a short sword.

Then he scouted the villages around for recruits, and chose from the younger generation. He bought twenty of them easily from their poor family with some denars, with the oldest being a boy twelve years old and youngest a girl of ten years old.

With his vast sum of wealth, the man brought many thing, including twenty hunter-class horses, light armor sets, and weapons.

He then bring those twenty children with him to the Far East, past Khudan and north of Hanun. He chose the frozen valley specifically for one thing; training his newly recruited to-be soldiers, although at this time they could barely live in the cold.

 **Newly established training ground, later named Tempest Haven, April 1237.**

The children, after a week of acclimatization, began their first month of training.

It began with light exercise, but gradually getting heavier with each passing day.

 **Tempest Haven, April 1237.**

The children, after a year of training, have showed great potential, and have grown bigger and taller than most of their counterpart from neighboring villages and towns, mainly because of their better training and better nourishment. The stranger, or as they known him as The Commander held nothing back to nourish his to-be soldiers.

 **Tempest Haven, April 1248.**

Ten years of hard and gruesome training have hardened the young warriors into a small, yet formidable army. Not even the Swadian Knights or Sarranid Mamluks could go toe to toe with them without overwhelming numbers, and none of the Vaegir marksman could shot as accurate as they are.

The Commander, celebrating the twenty boys and girls, commanded them to fight him twenty on one. At first they refused, calling it unfair for him.

But in the end, they were beaten after accepting the challenge. None leave without at least a broken bone, except The Commander.

 **Tempest Haven, May 1247.**

Each of the twenty soldiers under The Commander are tasked to recruit twenty children each, no older than thirteen and no younger than nine. They are given exactly one month to complete the task.

 **Tempest Haven, June 1247.**

The four hundred recruits are wondering how they never heard of such grand training ground, and the older ones are wondering about who expanded the training ground to its current size. It is bigger at least tenfold from the last time they see it.

The four hundred children are to be acclimatized with a week of rest, and the twenty original trainee are tasked with training their recruited younglings.

They accepted their designated task with warm heart. After all, they are the ones to choose those children under their command. They are called the Instructors.

 **Tempest Haven, August 1257.**

The ten years of training have once again hardened the younglings into battle trained soldiers surpassing most elites currently numbering four hundred and twenty.

Under the Commander, they wore their specifically made black armors and armed with black shield, short battle bow, bodkin arrows, and a long sword. Their mounts are hunter-class horses wearing black horse heavy armor.

They march to the south west, to the town of Khudan.

 **Khudan, December 1257.**

The first and the last town to fall to the Black Legion was won without loss of life.

Due to their war with the Khergit, the Vaegir have less than three hundred troops stationed in the town, with most of them being levies recruited without proper training.

They surrender when the Commander, accompanied by ten of the Instructors, demand the town to do so. The surrendering troops are given two choice, either leave the city with their current equipment, or stay and being re-trained as regular troops.

They chose to return to their villages. The Commander gave them a hundred denars each as parting gift.

 **Rise of the Black Legion, End.**

* * *

 **War for Calradia, Begin.**

1257 – A mercenary of rising fame sworn his loyalty to King Harlaus, turning the tide of war for the Swadians. His highly trained soldiers have won many battles as mercenary, now as a Baron his army have grown to more than a thousand men.

1258 – War between the Rhodoks and Swadians have come to an end. With the help of a mercenary turned lord known as Count Alder Bryce under King Harlaus, the Swadians exterminated the Rhodok Chieftains and conquered the entire highland. The land was divided to the many Swadian lords, with Count Bryce receiving Veluca and its many villages as his estate for his trouble.

The Nords, with their Berserkers break through many castles and town walls, rampaging the tundra of Vaegir. The boyars were killed, and the High King was executed in his throne in Reyvadin. The town of Khudan is still unbreakable, and the Nords have no desire to confront the newly found Dark Legion. They began to reinforce their position and trained more men.

The Khergit and Sarranids are at peace and prospering, and the lord of Nelag Castle pledge his allegiance to the Khergit, after nearly defeated by the Nords.

1259 – War broke loose between the Khergit-Sarranid Alliance and the Swadian Empire after Count Bryce's proposal to wed one of the Khergit highborn lady was denied, with the Allied forces defeating the Swadians in their own great plains. But whenever Count Bryce took command, the tide almost always turn to their side.

The losing war almost ended after the Khergit lose Halmar and Narra along with their nearby castles and villages, and the Sarranids lose Shariz and Durquba and their nearby castles and villages.

But the losing alliance chose to band together to build the Zen Republic, after destroying the remaining Sarranid controlled desert towns and villages, bringing all citizen and armies to the Khergit steppe, now named the Zen steppe.

The Swadian, caught off guard by the development, sent four thousand men under Count Bryce through Narra to try attacking the newly established republic, only to realize that the pass is blocked by a camp of forty two men in dark armor bearing the insignia of the Black Legion, newly allied with the Zen.

The four thousand strong men tried to force their way under the banner of Count Bryce, but was commanded to turn around by the Black Legion, claiming that they will perish if they choose to pass.

Count Bryce, not one to back out from a threat, send a hundred Swadian Knights to crush the forty two men party, but none came back to report. A scouting mission the next day found their remains on the plains for everyone to see. The Count then send the rest of his men to march and face this new threat, to discover to their astonishment that the enemy still has forty two men ready for combat.

The battle was long and bloody, but the Black Legion's forty two men held until the Zen reinforcement arrived and slaughter the remaining Swadian troops.

Count Bryce was wounded in combat and retreat to Narra with three thousand of his living troops. His report on the Black Legion's party on Zen territory reached King Harlaus after two days. The King himself felt disturbed after hearing that his treasured champion was defeated in one-on-one battle against a Black Knight. He commanded the Count to hold on Narra and preparing in case of siege, which thankfully never happened.

1260 – The war with the Zen and Khudan allied troops have strained the Swadian economy and the Nordic border patrol was increased in their southern territory, making the Swadian nervous. They called a truce with the Zen-Khudan alliance to ease the strain, but the people of Zen demanded reparation payment from the Swadian. They grudgingly agreed to pay two hundred thousand denars.

Count Bryce married the crown princess in Praven. Later in the same year, their child was born, and named Erland Bryce. King Harlaus descend the throne after his grandson was born and let King Alder to ascend the throne, living his old age happily with his family, especially his daughter and grandson.

King Alder was seen repeatedly asking the former king to become his advisor instead of retiring, but was refused each time

1261 – 1290 – A peaceful time for the four nation, each having their own advancement.

The former King Harlaus died at the age of eighty, and the Nordic King Ragnar at the age of seventy seven. The new Nordic King was an old friend of King Alder, King Orric. Their kingdom made an alliance to respond to a new threat from the western coast, bearing green dragon insignia of unknown origin.

The Zen have reached their prosperity by breeding animals in the steppe and some farming in the lowlands. The Swadians have begun their own farming expansion and the Nords have their sea expansions. Population boom is happening in all four nation.

The Commander, or as known by the other monarchs with the name of Ervin Cameron, got a new moniker; the Immortal King, and his Black Legion have their own moniker; the Immortal Legion.

He, his wife and every men in his service does not age, as explained by the Commander himself. But he does not describe it as a blessing, but a curse, for you could still die of wound but not of age.

Scientific advancement was funded by the Commander in Khudan and many scholar have gathered in the biggest city in the entire Calradia.

With imported glasses, Khudan made their own farms in glass houses under the instruction of the Commander, and by the end of 1290 have managed to sustain their population, with some surplus.

1291 – Gunpowder was discovered, and their use was militarized, although the development is very slow.

1295 – Nord and Swadian navy have been refitted with cannons, and the green dragon ships have been seen more regularly. They asked the City State of Khudan and Zen Republic to assist in their navy, and to keep the balance of power, they agreed.

Both Swadian and Nordic military minds have grown restless, fearing an invasion of great number.

The four nations agreed to left old grudges and create the Calradian Union Fleet to face this new threat.

1296 – The first naval battle occurred, with heavy casualties for both sides. The Calradian Union Fleet lost seven ships while the unidentified Green Dragon fleet lost almost twenty due to their smaller and lighter armed ships.

The biggest ship that act as the flagship, _Wrath of Khudan_ was commanded by one of the twenty Instructor and manned by his twenty Black Knight Captains, along with each Captain's own Black Knight numbering twenty each.

1298 – The second naval battle occurred in the northern sea, north of Nordic territory and was the Calradian Union's loss. They lost almost every ship, with the _Wrath of Khudan_ destroyed to bough more time for the defender to prepare. The invader brought almost three hundred ships, of which almost fifty was sunken.

Out of twenty ships, only two survived the onslaught and reported the situation. The response was fast, especially after the sacrifice of one of the Instructor in the battle reach Khudan.

The growing Black Legion army send seventy five hundred marines from Rivacheg with sixty ships armed to the teeth, under the command of another Instructor to intercept the invader, or to destroy their anchored ships. It was the latter that was done, due to the majority of the invader having been landed west of Tihr shores.

The two hundred and fifty ships was sunken almost without a fight, the boarding army slay every sailor and commanding officer still on the ships.

The landed troops was losing morals when another Instructor strike through Tihr, commanding four hundred and twenty Black Knights, supported by two thousand Nordic infantry and archers and a thousand Swadian and Zen light cavalry.

The thirty thousand landed invader stood no chance, and most of the kills belong to the rampaging Black Knights, their victims numbering more than twenty thousand. The remaining ten thousand was slain or captured by the coalition army, mainly the light cavalries with their faster steeds.

The third generation of Black Knights consisting of four hundred individuals are called the Captains, each has their own party of twenty Black Knights trained back in 1280.

1299 – Almost reaching the new century, the Black Legion have a military reform.

Previously without formal ranks, the Instructors are assigned the rank of Imperator in command of their own four hundred and twenty men main party, of which the twenty are the Captains who was now called Legates, and the rest being the four hundred Black Knight bearing the rank of Praetors, with the right of taking command of up to twenty common soldiers each.

The City State of Khudan have passed the two million population threshold and have an army of forty thousand men excluding the Black Knights, with sixteen thousand directly under two legion of Black Knights. They previously also have a naval army of a hundred and eighty ships, with sixty under an Instructor currently patrolling the western border and sixty destroyed on the northern ones, leaving only a hundred and twenty currently in active duty.

1300 – 1320 – The new century also brought a new kind of weapon; musket, an improvement to the previous arquebus used by infantrymen.

Another invasion was crushed by joined forces of two hundred ships of the Union against another four hundred of the lighter armed Green Dragon ships.

1321 – The invention of riffled musket gave birth to a new rank of soldiers; the sharpshooters. While few in number, they are important aspect in the battlefield, for their accuracy was often needed to kill the enemy's commanding officer early on.

Another invasion was performed by the Green Dragon, now bringing along another fleet of Red Eagle in their ranks. They numbered in eight hundred ships, overwhelming the western navy and sinking every ships, except for one frigate class that escaped early on.

This time, the invader managed to make a beachhead in Yalen.

With another Imperator killed, Khudan decided to send three instead of one Black Knights legion, under three other Imperator. The town of Yalen was lost, however, they managed to intercept and kill forty thousand troops outside the high wall of the city, effectively decreasing the enemy number in half. The surviving enemy does not dare to get out of the walls,

Two other Imperator are sent with sixteen thousand troops under their command to lay siege, to find that Yalen was burned to the ground by the enemy long before they arrived. The remaining forty thousand Green Dragon and Red Eagle army have killed all the civilian on the town, and charged the eighteen thousand Black Legion.

No survivor was found from the enemy's rank, with minimal casualty from the Black Legion and the Union army.

1322 – 1400 – A long peace after the horror of war, rebuilding and prosperity once again made the land flourish.

The Commander got a twin daughter, named Lily and Rose Cameron, nicknamed Fallen Angels due to their beauty. They are trained in the way of the first Imperators by the Commander himself at young age, and recognized as two of the most powerful warrior in Calradia, next to their father.

They share the same black hair, eyes and his tall built, but retain their lithe bodies from their mother. They are assigned as the two new Imperators, claiming the places left behind by the previous Imperators.

At 1380, each Imperator has their own training ground, each with monuments of them and their twenty Legates.

The stone works took almost two years to finish, with the dead Imperator carved from memory. In the pedestal was written the names of Imperators and Legates to ever attain the rank, with some Legate statues have three names in them.

Now, except for capital city, every city have a Black Legion Legate as their defender along with local army. The Union also asked The Commander to let their troops train under the Legates, which he agreed to.

1401 – The dawn of a new century bring back old enemies; the Red Eagle, now without the Green Dragon, launched an all-out attack on western Calradia, once again trying to get a beach head in Yalen. But the former city, now a fortress almost half the size of Khudan's own fortress of Tempest Haven, managed to hold the million strong enemy army with their cannons and muskets. The ten thousand defender kill almost fifty thousand enemy before any managed to breach the walls, and kill another fifty thousand until they lose the walls and tried to retreat to the central castle.

The Imperator charged of Yalen was tight pressed with his army's condition, while mourning the loss of another Imperator in the naval battle. In a desperate attempt of breaking the siege, they fought street to street and killing another sixty thousand before being completely overwhelmed.

Four Imperators was dispatched from Khudan with eight thousand infantries, and the other nations each sending sixty thousand army, with an additional five thousand elite troops each as powerful as a Black Legion Praetor. In almost a century and a half of the Black Khight's career, the second battle to retake Yalen was the most devastating.

In the enemy ranks there are at least three thousand elite troops as powerful as a Praetor, which eluded the Black Knights, Berserkers, Conquistadors, and Lancers, each representing the elite troops of Khudan, Nords, Swadians, and Zen.

The three thousand Praetor-class hostiles managed to kill off almost twenty thousand of the Union regular troops before the nearest Imperator commanded his Black Knight and the nearby Lancers to eliminate them. Of the eight hundred thousand enemy that tried to defend the fortress, less than ten thousand was taken prisoner and sold to slavers.

The week-long battle was won, at the cost of a hundred thousand men loss of the Union's army. Of the fifteen thousand elite troops, less than ten thousand survives. Another line of names was carved to the Imperator and Legate statue pedestal in Tempest Haven.

1402 – 1500 – Another long lasting peace enveloped Calradia, with occasional spotting of the Red Eagle ships far on the horizon.

Khudan scientist and scholars built the first steam engine. Indusrialization was quick to develop and transportaation made easier with trains. Warships are decomissioned and new ones are comissioned, using the new engine as propellers. Bigger and more powerful, the new ships need more manpower to properly manned and the Praetors are assigned a new class of underlings; no longer they are regular soldiers, but the newly appointed Triarii.

The Black Knight ranks are once again refitted for duty; the Imperator are re-trained by the High Commander himself to another level. The Imperators themselves also trained their Legates, now at least as powerful as the Imperators of old. The Praetors are also as powerful as the previous Legates, and the Triarii is as strong as the other nation's elite troops.

Khudan made another breakthrough in firearm design by inventing cartridge system, making the reload faster by magnitudes, used mainly in line infantry riffles. The Conquistadors also adapted the firearm into their rank, making them the second cavalry to wield firearm, next to the Black Knight's double barreled pistols.

Not long after, they also invented the revolving reload system, making pistols easier to use with six shot before reload, used to upgrade the Black Knights. While having smaller range than the Conquistador's riffles, they still won by sheer firepower.

Calradia breached a hundred million population, eighteen million of which belong to Khudan.

1501 – Every single Khudan military personnel currently on active duty was recalled to the city of Khudan by the Commander, including the two Imperators acting as naval admirals and the Legates scattered across Calradia.

The Commander himself lead the festive of celebrating the coming of a new century.

 **War for Calradia, End.**

* * *

 **CODEX**

 **Black Legion Rank :  
**

1\. High Commander or The Immortal King, commanding the entire military.

2\. Imperator, commanding one Legion, each consisting of twenty Cohorts.

3\. Legate, commanding one Cohort, each consisted of twenty Century.

4\. Praetor, commanding one Century, each consisting of twenty Triarii.

5\. Triarii, lowest rank of Black Knight, the backbone of the Khudan military.

6\. Evocati (Veteran-Regular troops), armed with riffles to act as line infantry.

7\. Principes (Trained-Regular troops), armed with rifles to act as line infantry.

8\. Velites (Auxiliary soldiers), armed with rifles and siege weapons to support the line infantry.

9\. Hastati (Greenhorn), the newly conscripted citizen of Khudan, armed with bows and arrows as standard projectile weapons.

10\. Sharpshooter (Special-Class), the sniper and assassin of the battlefield, the commanding officer of the line infantry.

11\. City Watch, a lightly armed division of infantry to minimize crime in the city.

 **Black Knight Armaments :**

1\. Black Plate Armor Suit with Black Chainmail beneath

2\. Black Steel Scimitar

3\. Black Six-round Revolver

4\. Two packs of cartridge, sixty each.

5\. Hunter-class black horse armored with black horse plate and mail armor.

 **Line Infantry Armaments :**

1\. Evocati, Principes, or Velites assigned black robes.

2\. Hastati assigned gray robes.

3\. Sharpshooter have green, brown, and white robes to blend with forest, desert, or tundra.

4\. Evocati, Principes, and Velites uses riffle with cartridge reload system plus a bayonet.

5\. Hastati uses longbows and bodkin arrows.

6\. Sharpshooters uses specifically modified riffles for accuracy.

7\. Officer have their own assigned tall hats assigning their post in the chain of command.

8\. A Contubernium of Velites consisting of twenty individuals are assigned two cannons. While three men shot each cannon, the other fourteen prepare for any possible assault from enemy flanking manouver.

 **Khudan Official Military power :**

1\. Twenty Imperator-class combatants

2\. Four hundred Legate-class combatants

3\. Eight thousand Praetor-class combatants

4\. A hundred-and-sixty-two thousand Triarii-class combatants

5\. Nine hundred thousand line infantry

6\. A hundred thousand Siege Engineers with ten thousand cannons stationed mostly around Khudan, Tempest Haven, and the walls protecting the Glasshouse farms.

7\. Twenty thousand Sharpshooter scattered as officers, scouts, bodyguards, assassins, or messengers.

8\. A hundred and fifty steam powered trains with railways crisscrossing the tundra.

9\. Each and every citizen above sixteen years of age are attending mandatory conscript and discharged at age twenty, making every adult at least adept in the art of archery. Every discharged soldiers are to take their bows, arrows, daggers, and armors home. Re-enlisting individuals are given new armors, rifles and bayonets for their next service.

10\. Every public schools are training younger children in martial art and physical exercise to maintain physical health.

11\. Except for children below the age of five, every single person is trained to defend themselves should the Army failed to response to threat in time.

12\. Scholars and Scientist are given extra task in maintaining their physical condition, in case a third party tried to steal blueprint or simply assassinate them. Each was given a five-round revolver and twenty spare cartridge for self defense.

13\. The royal family have their own Royal Guard, although unofficial and usually hidden from plain sight in disguise as maids, butlers, or common workers around the Palace, numbering two hundred individual, each chosen by the Imperators and the King himself. Armed with hidden weapons such as daggers, throwing knives, and small six-round revolver with twenty four spare cartridge. Each individual is a Praetor-class combatant, with ten Legate-class mixed in.

14\. The Queen herself is a combatant beyond Imperator-class, trained by the King himself in private. Surpassing her twin daughters in combat prowess, albeit she would be defeated should the two joined hand to defeat her.

15\. The City Watch is mainly consisting of individuals trained in the art of investigation, required to track down any criminal in the city. Consisting of two thousand Triarii-class combatants. Works mostly under the disguise of civilian or military officer.

* * *

Except for a few attempted rebellion in the early development of Khudan as a City State, as the last was dealt with extreme prejudice at 1270, there has never been any more escalated unrest.

* * *

 **[A/N] : IDEAS POPPING UP, YET SO MANY HOMEWORK TO BE DONE. BRAIN DECIDED TO FUCK UP FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS, BODY DECIDED IT IS A GOOD TIME TO GET SICK. MORE HOMEWORK. NO END IN SIGHT.  
**

 **MY SCHEDULE IS COMPLETELY FUCKED UP.**

 **IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I HAVE NOT UPDATED MY OTHER FANFIC YET, IT IS BECAUSE OF THE FIGHT SCENE. SERIOUSLY, I'VE WRITTEN IT DOWN MANY TIMES OVER.**

 **COLLEGE LIFE SUCK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCS AND THE STORYLINE. HALO, MOUNT &BLADE, FAMILIAR OF ZERO ANY ANY OTHER REFERENCE IS NOT MINE.**

* * *

 **Emergence of Khudan, Begin (Calradic Calendar).  
**

1501 – Khudan was enveloped in a bright light and was somehow teleported from its original place in Calradic northeastern tundra to an unknown place.

Spies and scouts have been deployed to make certain of the City's location, but was confirmed that they are no longer near any Calradic presence. Local town located nearly three weeks walking distance to the south confirmed that they have no Calradic enhanced everyday tools and weaponries. There are also no confirmed gunpowder or steam engine, but somehow pure magic are commonplace where in Calradia it was a lost art.

The western to northern Khudan was bordering directly to the sea, with its eastern border still retaining the famous Calradia Great Cliffs that used to span from Fisdnar in the northern Vaegir to Sharwa castle in the southern Khergit. But the cliff was severed near Hanun.

The southern border was confirmed to be bordering a great empire called Germania with a population of at least twenty five million souls, with at least three hundred thousand regular soldiers and more than twenty thousand mages.

Through the spies sent, Khudan managed to get their hands on a Halkegenia map after they learnt local language.

After many reports are sent to the Immortal King, he agreed to send a diplomat and ask for a trade agreements with the locals. While Khudan itself have enough farms to sustain its population, the lack of beef and pork have its toll on morale.

Docks are built and ships are commissioned. The trains are used heavily on Khudan's reconstruction attempt.

Throughout the year, The Ever Winter Land was enveloped in a slightly lighter snow compared to the past Calradia.

1502 – First conflict with the locals regarding border. Germania Empire seems to think that the entire north was in their jurisdiction and demanded that Khudan pay tribute to the Germania Emperor, which was refused outright by the diplomat. Germania sent twenty thousand soldiers and a thousand mages to the north but was met with a cohort of Black Knights and ten thousand line infantry. The twenty thousand men army was crushed and the mages was killed by the Black Knights.

From spies sent to Germania, Khudan could summarize a mage's power by rank.

A Line Mage and below could be defeated by a veteran or regular trained Khudan Infantry. A Triangle Mage could be defeated by a Triarii. A Square Mage usually is a match for a Praetor, or, in an unusual case, a Legate. The Imperator still have no match apart from themselves.

Ten warships with steam engine as propellers were built to act as a temporary defense fleet should a naval invasion was launched. The ships were manned by a thousand marines each. Each ship also have a squad of Triarii and a Praetor as their leader. The Black Knights act as an elite force, not commanding officers. Another eleven ships were expected to be built by the end of the year.

Germania send a delegate demanding Khudan's tribute but was refused. The delegate was beheaded, his body burned and his head sent back in a wooden box. The delegate's bodyguards were left alone, except for a noble which was killed when he tried to attack the Immortal King. The same treatment was done to the said noble.

With the relationship with Khudan already worsen, Germania declared a war. Germania sent another invasion and amassed a force of two hundred thousand regular soldiers and ten thousand mages. The force was ambushed in the tundra and was utterly demolished. More than half managed to flee because Khudan force was too lazy to catch them. The commanding officers of the said fifty thousand infantry and a cohort of Black Knight responsible for such action was punished with a week of heavy labor in frontiers.

Khudan responded with their own invasion force of five hundred thousand infantry under five legions of Black Knights. Each legion have a hundred cannons and ravaged many cities.

Almost a million Germanian soldier lays dead and more than five million civilians have chosen to abandon their homes in search of safety in their southern and eastern country. The ones refusing to abandon their homes are forcefully taken to the north to be used as laborers and farmers, numbering in more than a hundred thousand. The ones refusing are killed on the spot. This way, many spies were killed or rendered almost impossible to send their reports. Deserters are killed on the spot.

Germanian northern cities are emptied and burned to the ground. Every goods and salvageable materials are brought back to Khudan for recycle and reuse. Farming tools, seeds, and livestock are brought to the former Germanian northernmost town for farming expansion. A railroad was built to connect a Khudan outpost to the town renamed Winterfield for easy resupply.

1503 – The appearance of elves in their eastern border changes a few things for Khudan. Apparently, a fully trained elf warrior is at least as strong as a Praetor, with many in their rank reaching Legate and few Imperator level combatant if they use their magic. Still, most elves would be dead with bullet between their eyes.

Sharpshooters are given full permissions to shoot any elves disregarding their warning of trespassing into Khudan territory. Almost two thousand elves lay dead because they could not spot the sharpshooters who usually shot them at least from a distance of five hundred meters. The open field also made their job easier.

Khudan Black Knight have a reformation in their rank. Praetor and Triarii are to be elite troops while the Legates and Imperators are made into five-man teams of Special Operatives to deal with threat from Elves and Square-Class mages.

Elves, while strong individually, were mostly untrained in team battle and would be defeated with the might of a Legate team. Even a ten men strong group of elves still could do nothing against a team of five Legates. Elven mages are usually extremely powerful and hard to deal with even with two Legate teams, but a bullet to the head usually serves as a perfect countermeasure before battle ensures.

Khudan placed four thousand sharpshooters scattered in a thousand team to patrol their eastern border. A garrison of thirty thousand infantry was also placed in three separate strategic chokepoints to hold off any invader aided with a hundred cannons each.

On the elven side, they think the disturbance in magic was done by some kind of demon. The disappearance of their scouts and veterans does nothing to ease their hearts. Elven kingdom in the Germania's eastern forest border also sent scouts to the neighboring countries but found only scattered rumor of demon army, or worse, _elven_ army attacking the northern Germania.

With the north east controlled by unknown enemy, the elves chose to strengthen their border patrol.

Tristain and Gallia caught wind of Germania refugee fleeing the north and asked through their respective delegates and spies about the growing problem, but receive nothing but rumors on the road.

Khudan sent spies to the southern kingdoms.

1504 – A diplomatic envoy was sent by Tristain to the force growing in the north and Germania let them pass. They are received in the growing city of Winterfield. While the populace still grumbles about leaving their homes, most would say that the treatment from Khudan was better than their previous noble overlords.

The delegate was received by Crown Princess Rose but was refused any answer to most of his questions. The delegate came back to Tristain in fury and throwing threats of war.

Reconquista start to grow and was noticed by Albion nobles, but was deemed too small to be a real threat.

A fishing village was built in the northern coast and named Frost Summit, the resident consisting of frontiersmen in service of Khudan numbering almost two hundred. The first few months was rough, but by the middle of the year it was comfortable enough to be called 'home' by most.

An outpost was built on the mountain peak just north east of Hanun, named Sorrow Ridge. The outpost would be visible from far away and would serve as a lighthouse. The outpost was manned by five hundred infantry, fifty sharpshooters, a hundred Triarii under ten Praetors, and a team of Legate Operatives.

Khudan invasion stopped after conquering the entire North Germania Province. The South and Eastern Germania Provinces are tightening their border guards, preparing in case of further invasion.

1505 – Many railways were built to connect four more growing cities in Khudan's new province of Cold Light, consisting of the entire former North Germania Province. The cities are mainly inhabited by Khudan citizen who want to start anew in the new world. The province was defended by four hundred infantry and almost fifty thousand Black Knights, and an addition of five Legate Operatives teams.

With Khudan naval fleet reaching a hundred and fifty vessels including carriers and small frigates with seventy thousand Marines they could patrol their border more thoroughly. This combat forces, however, could not strike airborne targets. Flying ships would be devastating against Khudan's Navy.

Regarding this problem, a scientist proposed the concept for zeppelin and was given funding. The first prototype would be expected by the next year.

The first attempt of Germania counter attack was done through the Southern Province, with an army of eighty thousand regular soldiers and more than fifteen thousand mages. The appearance of twenty airships with them almost made the counter-invasion a success. But the airships were destroyed when they reached the first town reinforced with twenty mortar teams.

Khudan began reinforcing their position by building many lookout towers around their border. The construction was expected to be done in two months' time.

By the end of the year when snow began to fall, the lookout towers numbering in two hundred, each were garrisoned with a hundred regular infantry, a Contubernium of Velites, a squad of Triarii and five Praetor.

1506 – Skirmishes after skirmishes were launched by Germania through many front but none met success.

Many elven scouting party lays dead in their track in Khudan's eastern border. The outpost Sorrow Ridge have become the elves' target. A team of elven scout managed to catch a clear view of the outpost, but was hunted down and killed not long after. The probability of survivor is low, but the outpost is being heavily fortified.

Automatic rifle concept was created to supply the need of regular infantry's weaponry to fight mages of high caliber. While concentrated fire could usually kill triangle or even square mages, they need to do it over a long range to shot more than four or five rounds. The automatic rifle concept could fire at a hundred and twenty rounds per minute. In the same year, the first prototype was created and was considered a success. The first to be trained and equipped with the automatic rifle was the Imperators.

In June, a zeppelin prototype was created. While considered to be a success, they need a much bigger zeppelin to match regular flying warships. Steam engine could propel them faster, but the fuel consumption was also high. The head engineer and scientist disregard the idea of zeppelin with as much firepower as a flying ship, instead they goes for accuracy with fewer and lighter cannons.

Grenade prototype was created, although the first test caused an accident. While a success, the head engineer almost died because he forgot to get out of the testing room. He only survived thanks to the fact that scientist and engineer employed directly by Khudan government are given immortality by the Immortal King.

Elven scouts began to subside nearing the end of the year.

1507 – An invasion launched by the elves numbering almost fifteen thousand soldiers was massacred by the army stationed at Sorrow Ridge. The hundred and ten Black Knights killed off almost three thousand elves, with the regular infantry doing flanking maneuver and kills off more. The Legate Operatives managed to kill almost two thousand on their own but was pushed back by elven mages.

Out of the original six hundred and fifteen garrisoned men along with their three thousand reinforcements, less than a hundred survives and reported back to Khudan. The entire Black Knight garrison was killed along with the Legate Operatives.

Sorrow Ridge was retaken by a team of Imperator Operatives, killing the six thousand elven survivors. The fleeing elves was hunted by four separate teams of Legate Operatives and sharpshooters.

With this attack, automatic rifle was manufactured en masse and regular infantry was trained in their use. With the introduction of automatic rifle, their service as Line Infantry was done. Khudan warfare was modernized. Tank concept was funded and the first prototype would be expected by at most three years.

1508 – Germania proposed a ceasefire and Khudan accepted. While animosity still exist, most citizen – except the ones forced to flee their homes – are content with the tense peace.

Gallia sent a delegate but was refused entry. The delegate came back to Gallia in shame.

Most conquered Germanian citizen were expressing their willingness to join Khudan after experiencing just treatment for years. Khudan accepted, but only the youth are starting to be given proper education due to their parents' duty as farmers and ranch workers.

Khudan population now numbering in nineteen million are spread out in the land now almost twice its original size. Less than five million resides outside of Khudan perimeter as farmers, animal breeders, fishermen, and frontiersmen preparing the land for future habitation. Less than five hundred thousand soldiers in active duty serves in Khudan, the rest being spread out in the conquered land.

A team of Imperator Operatives and four teams of Legate Operatives were sent to Romalia after receiving reports of unusual technology. Some spies who serves as clergymen also reported of seeing unusual and probably advanced vehicles and weaponry sometimes brought back from Sahara Great Desert. The teams was tasked with bringing some technology over to Khudan for reverse engineering.

Nobody knows how a panzer and some trucks filled to the brim with lethal weapons were brought to Khudan by suspicious looking men without anyone noticing, or how the Romalian did not seem to notice their toys' disappearance.

Electricity was discovered, but the scientist experimenting with it was almost burned to crisp after she forget to wear safety gear as dictated by the head of laboratory. Development was slow.

1509 – Zeppelin development have bear fruit and ten was commissioned. The zeppelin would hold thirty personnel with two light cannons, their firing range up to two kilometers.

A hundred thousand infantry have been equipped with automatic rifle. They are stationed as sentinels in choke points around Cold Light borders. The entire Spec-Op teams have been equipped with them and have become their primary armament of combat, although their skill with blades have not deteriorate.

A spacecraft of human origin landed south of Tristain, bordering Gallia. The newcomers are reported to be technologically superior to any known nation in Halkegenia. The three kilometers long ship was heavily defended, not even the stealthiest thief could enter its perimeter without being spotted. Many aircraft patrolled their currently controlled sky.

By the end of the year, they show no sign of leaving. Instead, they claim their landing area as their own and invade Gallia to expand further. Any military action taken by Gallia and Tristain was proven futile, as their mages was defeated with sheer firepower and tactical prowess. They used the former Tristainian and Gallian citizen as farmers and animal breeder. Fortunately, they only conquered less than a fifth of Gallia before settling down.

Khudan spies reported of the self-proclaimed 'UNSC' to have warriors on par with Black Knights of Legate level, or even Imperator level in battle prowess.

Many stolen vehicle and weaponries from Romalia was successfully being reverse engineered. Newly produced cannons have greater firing range and power, while the assault rifles were getting upgrades, although they are still used mainly by Imperator and Legate Operatives.

1510 – The UNSC allied itself with Tristain, but refused to surrender its conquered land.

A huge island was spotted by Albion citizen to mysteriously appear out of thin air after a show of white light over the horizon. UNSC scout aircraft and Khudan naval scouts could see Black Dragon insignia on banners. Many battleships with steam powered propellers are also spotted. While the UNSC and most Halkegenia did not know anything about such nation, Khudan suspected it to be their old enemy, the Green Dragon. While the color was wrong, the dragon shape was the same, which is too much to be a mere coincidence.

Out of so many people, only the UNSC noticed the strange sight of black armored people carrying modern yet non-UNSC vehicles over their heads while running as fast as they could toward the north in the middle of the night. The scouting party who noticed the sight dismissed it as mass hallucination and did not report back to their superior for fear of being labelled as crazy.

1511 – An invasion fleet bearing the banner of Black Dragon invades Halkegenia through Gallia, bringing more than four thousand ships and almost three million personnel.

The Gallian was beaten badly and asked the UNSC, Tristain, Germania, and even Khudan for assistance.

Only Khudan responded by sending a legion of Black Knights consisting of eight thousand Triarii and four hundred Praetor who passed Germania so fast they have no time to hinder them, with sea reinforcements of a hundred warships and sixty carriers carrying another twenty thousand infantry. Khudan also sent four teams of Legate Operatives and a team of Imperator Operatives.

The Black Dragon was proven to be greater threat than previously expected. They also have at least ten thousand Triarii level combatants with at least a hundred Praetor level combatants. The Black Knights, aided by the Special Operatives managed to kill them off before rampaging through the regular infantry.

The naval battle was won with Khudan's own loss numbering forty warships after they sunk more than four hundred due to their longer range, greater accuracy, and faster loading speed. The Black Dragon's vessels are also bulkier to support their great number, rendering them as easy targets due to their slower movement.

Khudan infantry landed just south of UNSC controlled land, but only met with warning shots which they ignored splendidly as they march south, much to the UNSC's irk. Some UNSC officers even want to order to shoot their back just for ignoring them.

The infantry along with their artillery met the Black Dragon army and slaughter them with relative ease due to their superior equipment and strategy. The Black Dragon's cannons are proven ineffective with their lesser range and accuracy.

Many UNSC scouts are spotted, but was ignored most of the time. Except when they got too close to the Black Legion's camp and was captured by their own scouts. The UNSC apparently spoke fluent Calradic.

Their confiscated weapons are brought by a team of Imperator Operatives back to Khudan through the eastern border of Gallia and Germania. Although a special team of armored giants was dispatched to recapture the UNSC weaponries, the Imperators managed to capture them and brought them back along with their weapons.

In UNSC's side, they became guarded when they realize that Khudan have a better combatants than their Spartans. They send an emissary to request for their Spartans' release. The Immortal King complied, sending the Spartans who was only armed with their sidearm minus their magazines.

When he realized what was done, the emissary demanded that Khudan also return the UNSC weaponries. The Immortal King said that the UNSC should just try to take it back if they can. The challenge would not go unanswered.

After only a week, a team of another Spartans was sent to Khudan for infiltration. Unfortunately, they are intercepted by a team of Imperators. None was killed, as somehow the warrior knows that it would only spark further conflict, but the five Spartans were captured and two Imperators in need of immediate treatment. Another team of Legate Operatives brought them back to Khudan for questioning.

The Spartans was released after four days of recovery with their armors and sidearm. Other weaponries are held back in Khudan for reverse engineering. The Spartans also brought back a message from the Immortal King, saying that should the UNSC send another team, they would face the wrath of the Black Legion, especially the Black Knights.

The conflict last longer than expected, at around three months. The surviving Black Dragon fleet of three thousand ships retreated with their remaining one and a half million army.

Khudan lost almost ten thousand infantries, two thousand Triarii, and almost sixty Praetors.

1511 – While they could understand the automatic rifles and grenades, Khudan scientist and engineers could not understand the concept of plasma guns or blades they found in the Spartans. The guns, even the plasma ones were considered ineffective against Black Armor, but gives regular infantry huge trouble with their firepower and firing speed.

The sniper rifle confiscated from the scouts explodes when they tried to open it up. The scout's armor gives Khudan something to research.

Khudan commissioned another three hundred ships, a hundred of which are carriers. Khudan also commissioned thirty zeppelins for their growing air force.

Another invasion was launched by the Black Dragon, now identified as Solum Dynasty – the Black Legion never bothered to identify them previously – as a fleet of two thousand warships separated and bombarded every docks from Germania to Romalia. Khudan was too far north to be reached.

The UNSC send their air force and sunken almost a thousand Solum ships in retaliation of their newly built and destroyed shipyard.

1512 – 1532 – Peace and prosperity somehow get into Halkegenia. The UNSC have left and their occupied land was given back to their previous owners. Some resistance was done but with no mages of their own or the UNSC's advanced weapons and tactical prowess, they fall to Gallia and Tristain control. Reconquista is the only rebellion movement, but the people of Halkegenia mainland usually shrugged them as mere nuisance because of their lack of action.

Khudan advanced in rapid pace while the Black Dragon nurture its wound.

Germania begrudgingly entered a trade agreement with Khudan.

The youngest of the three Valliere sisters are born in 1516.

 **Emergence of Khudan, End.**

* * *

 **Khudan Official Military Strength :**

1\. Four teams of Imperator Special Operatives, each consisting of five men/women.

2\. Eighty teams of Legate Special Operatives, each consisting of five men/women.

3\. Eight thousand Praetor Elite Knights scattered in a twenty men/women platoons.

4\. A hundred and sixty thousand Triarii Knights scattered in a fifty men/women platoons.

5\. A million of infantries of Evocati and Princpes.

6\. A hundred thousand Velites/Siege Engineer.

7\. Thirty thousand Sharpshooters.

8\. A hundred and fifty thousand trained Marines.

9\. Two thousand trained Air Force personnel.

 **Spec-Ops Armaments :**

1\. Black Plate Armor Suit with Black Chainmail beneath.

2\. Black Steel Scimitar.

3\. Black Six-round Revolver.

4\. Black Assault Rifles.

5\. A packs of revolver cartridge, thirty six rounds..

6\. Three spare Assault Rifle magazines, thirty two rounds each.

 **Regular Troop Armaments :**

1\. Black robes for Velites, Evocati, and Principes. Commanding officers have badges to show their ranks.

2\. Gray robes for Hastati.

3\. Marines, Velites, Evocati, and Principes are equipped with an assault rifle with three spare magazines, thirty rounds each. and a dagger for close-quarter-combat. Marines was assigned cutlasses alongside daggers.

4\. Hastati was equipped with longbows and a quiver of thirty broadhead arrows.

5\. A Contubernium of twenty Velites would be assigned two light cannons and a cart loaded with a hundred bombshells.

6\. Marines used blue robes with black hats and pants.

7\. Air Force personnel used green robes, a Six-Round revolver with thirty six spare cartridge, and a dagger.

 **Warships :**

1\. Corvette : twenty five meters long fast ships armed with six light cannons manned by forty to sixty Marines.

2\. Frigates : Forty to fifty meters long fast ships armed with four light cannons and a medium cannon manned by eighty to a hundred and twenty Marines.

3\. Cruisers : Eighty to a hundred meters long ships armed with four light cannons, four medium cannons, and two heavy cannons. Manned by one to two hundred Marines.

4\. Carriers : A hundred to a hundred and twenty meters long ships lightly armed with ten light cannons and four medium cannons. Manned by two hundred marines and could carry four hundred infantries.

 **Zeppelins :**

1\. Scout : Fifty meters long and eight meters wide. Armed with a light cannon, manned by ten to fifteen man.

2\. Light Zeppelins : Seventy meters long and ten meters wide. Armed with two light cannons and manned by twenty to thirty men.

3\. Heavy Zeppelins : A hundred meters long and fifteen meters wide. Armed with two light cannons and a heavy cannon. Manned by forty to sixty man.

* * *

 **[A/N] THIS SHIT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CRACKFIC THROUGH AND THROUGH. IF YOU WANT SOME SERIOUS ONES, READ SOMETHING ELSE OR WRITE ONE OF YOUR OWN. MY MISTAKE FOR FORGETTING THE HUMOR TAG. SORRY.**

 **THIS IS ONLY THE TIMELINE BEFORE THE REAL STORY (HOPEFULLY) START.**

* * *

 **LET ME EXPLAIN SOMETHING BEFORE ANY OF YOU DECIDED IT IS A GOOD IDEA TO POINT A FLAME THROWER ON ME.  
**

 **THE THREE NATIONS (KHUDAN, HALO'S UNSC, AND THE 'BLACK DRAGON') WAS SUMMONED BY A VOID MAGE EACH - GALLIA'S KING, THE POPE, AND RECONQUISTA'S LEADER CROMWELL. LOUISE, TIFFANIA, AND MAYBE JOSETTE WOULD BRING OTHER SHIT AS WELL.**

 **PREPARE FOR MADNESS (IF I HAVE THE TIME TO CONTINUE)!**


End file.
